The Master Prank
by Lovetwilightstories101
Summary: When Joseph Jonas comes home, he decides to prank his best friend. Summary terrible, but the story is good .


I watched as my best friend walked out of his and his brothers' tour bus. I hid behind the bush outside my house so he couldn't see me, I wanted to scare him. I heard him yell from the entrance of the tour bus.

"COME ON SLOW POKES! I WANNA SEE MY BEST FRIEND!" Joe yelled from around the corner.

"WELL GO AND SEE HER YOU DUMMIE!" Nick and Kevin yelled at the same time. "WE AREN'T STOPPING YOU!" They continued to yell.

"Fine then I'll go and see her then..." Joe said quietly and mumbled a few words to himself as he stepped around the corner and beside the bush that I was hiding in. I was about to burst into fits of giggles when he stepped away from my hiding place, going perfectly with my plan. I snuck out of the bush and ghosted him for about five steps and then...

"BOO!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Joe screamed and turned around to find me, on the floor, gasping for air and at the same time, laughing my head off. He folded his arms over his chest and did the puppy- dog pout.

"I'm sorry Joe; I just had to do it. It was so funny in my head and funnier in real life!" I started laughing again and he smiled. He pulled me into a hug and sighed heavily.

"It's so good to see your smiling face again Chloe." (**A.N, yes I am using Chloe as the main character again, but I'm having new friends) **I sighed again and we just enjoyed each other's company for about five minutes, until Nick and Kevin interrupted.

"Joe, we have to take a conference call. Come on." Joe looked at me again with despair in his eyes as he went off to take the conference call. I was sitting on the steps of my house, when a guy with a camera came up to me.

"Excuse me, I just wanted a photo. And your name is?" I looked at him, confused.

"Um, Chloe Broomfield." I said to him as I shook his hand. Then he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen.

"So, how do you spell that? C, H, L, O, E. Right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"And then Bloomfield, right?" I sighed and shook my head no.

"No, no. It's BROOMfield." I told him again. "Um, I'm sorry, but why are you taking my photo?" I asked him, politely, trying to wonder why on earth he was here, talking to me.

"Um, I'm the part of the paparazzi. And how do you know the Jonas Brothers?" He asked me, and I was shocked. I was talking to one of the paparazzi, Joe told me to stay away from them.

"Before you answer," The man told me, "Have you met Vanessa Amorosi?" And I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I have actually. She's awesome." I said to him, relaxing a little bit. At least we know the same people. Maybe I can try to start some conversation.

"Yeah. I painted the sets on her American tour." He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Really? That's so cool!" I sat up in my seat and was about to speak before he interrupted.

"Well, _I_ didn't really paint the sets... It was my Uncles' brother. I just got a summer job with him... Actually, I didn't actually paint the _actual sets_... I held the bucket, with the paint in it." His head just got lower and lower as he explained himself. His head snapped up when Joe's phone started to ring. Oh no, he'd better not pick up that phone, Joe will kill him. No, he will kill me; I'm talking to the paparazzi, which I'm not supposed to do.

"Is, is that your phone?" He asked me as the phone kept ringing. He pointed towards the phone. I shook my head. He then reached down and picked the phone up off the box of stuff that Nick and Kevin put down on the front lawn, and then pressed answer. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, I heard some buzzing on the end of the line.

"Oh hey Kevin Senior! It's Mad-Dog."

"Um," I started to speak, "Do you want me to get Joe?" He shook his head 'no' and kept talking to Joe's dad.

"No, not Joe's friend Garbo. Mad-Dog, from the paparazzi, yeah I was just talking to Joe's, wait a sec." He paused and looked at me after putting his hand over the phone. "Are you Joe's girlfriend?"

I shook my head no and started to speak.

"I'm his best friend." I said, covering my mouth with my hands, in pure disbelief and shock that he was talking to Kevin senior. Joe is going to kill me.

"Yeah, his best friend, Chloe Bloomfield." I started to speak, but he put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Where is your son? Um... I don't really know, I just picked up his phone." My head sank lower and lower, and my teeth started to hurt. They always did that when something wasn't right, like one of the paparazzi talking to me and talking to Kevin Senior on Joe's phone.

"Well, try again. I hope you get through to your son dude." Then he hung up. I put my hands over my mouth and gasped. He just hung up on Joe's dad, oh no. No, no, no, no. Mad-Dog then saw Kevin's guitar. The white one that he always uses up on stage. He'd better not play it.

"WOW! Awesome guitar," He said, and then picked up Kevin's guitar. "Is it yours?" He asked, before sitting down on the steps.

"No, it's Kevin's." I said, praying to God that he wouldn't play it, because of course, Kevin will kill me. Of course, like always, someone did the opposite of what I wanted to happen.

"Awesome. Hey check this out." Then he played a chord and sang 'Mad-Dog' extremely badly. I winced.

"Now, when I sing 'Mad', you say 'Dog'. Okay?" I nodded my head slowly, trying to slowly get away from the situation.

"MAD!"

"Dog." He slapped me on the arm and looked at me with disbelief.

"Say it with rhythm. And sing it, not say it." He put a thumb up as to get my permission. I nodded.

"MAD!"

"Dog, woo." I sang, trying to get into it, but I couldn't. He smiled at me and strummed a really high note.

"Now let's do it in arpeggio. _Mad!"_ He sang, and I sang back, slowly.

"_Dog...?_" I shuffled in my spot, trying to move away, but he still got closer.

"MAD!" He screamed, and I just went silent and looked away.

"What's your problem?" I looked back at him and he looked at me confused.

"Oh, um, nothing." I said back awkwardly, trying to look for Nick, Kevin or Joe to get me out of this situation.

"Oh. I understand. You just don't like my style of music, but that's okay that you don't appreciate me as a person." I sat up straight and looked at him.

"No, no it's not that." I started to plead with him, because I don't want people to think I'm mean, because I'm not.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll just put his guitar back." He said, and just as he finished, he tripped and put his knee and foot, right through Kevin's guitar. My hands flew to my mouth and I cringed. My eyes were wide open and I was shocked. Kevin's guitar just was destroyed, by a weird person from the paparazzi. No, no, no, no, no!

"Oh damn. Um, just," He paused to look at me, as he held up the destroyed guitar. "If, if they come back, just don't say anything. Like, I've got another guitar that looks exactly like this in my truck, so like, just put them off if they ask where the guitar is. I'll be back, like in a minute." He sprinted off with the guitar down the street.

"HEY CHLOE! Ugh, that conference call was so stupid." Joe started to complain when I got up and hugged him. He looked down at me and then smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Why are you hugging me?" Joe asked me curiously before looking down at me. I looked up and my eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry Joe, I was talking to the paparazzi, but I couldn't just walk off because we knew the same people and he picked up your phone and talked to your dad." I started to ramble on but then Joe stopped me.

"He talked to my father?" Joe asked, after listening to me.

"Yeah, and he called him dude then hung up on him." I said, starting to let the tears fall.

"Oh no. Dad's going to be so mad." Joe said, hugging me tightly.

"Where is my guitar?" Kevin asked me, and in that split second, Mad-Dog came back with the guitar. I looked at him, and stepped away from Joe. Kevin spoke up.

"Hey dude, what are you doing with my guitar?" Kevin asked, and just then, Mad-Dog turned the guitar around and it had all the little bits taped together with duct-tape. Kevin, well, I swear he was going to explode he was going so red in the face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUITAR?" Kevin practically screamed, and I just stared at them, going silent. Nick walked over to a bush next to my house and then turned around. I started crying.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to break it." Mad-Dog tried to explain, but Kevin went even redder in the face. Joe walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Come on Chloe, we should go away from this, and then you can calm down inside the tour bus." Joe said and I started crying. We walked into the tour bus and saw about 5 cameras set up at the window. I instantly stopped crying as Kevin, Nick, and Mad-Dog came into the bus. Kevin walked over with the broken guitar, and Nick put his arm around me.

"Chloe, you've just been Jo-Bro'd." They all said. I walked over to 'Mad-Dog' and started to speak.

"You did an amazing job. I'm Chloe." I said to him, and I shook his hand.

"Hey, sup Chloe, I'm John." He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you John." I let go of his hand and Kevin gave me the guitar.

"It's yours now Chloe. Thanks for being in on our prank." I smiled and walked away. I walked out of the tour bus and into my house. I was about to shut the door when Joe put his foot in the door.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." He said, and gave me the puppy-dog pout. I opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"You're not mad?" He asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No silly, I don't get mad. I get even." And with that I closed the door, picked up the phone and dialled two numbers in a conference setting.

"Hello?" Said Margie.

"Hello?" Said Hannah.

"Girls, its Chloe. They just Jo-Bro'd me. We need to get them back. But with the scheme_ I've _got in mind. We'll have to have backup."


End file.
